The present invention relates generally to a "reading pen" that has both mechanical and digital functions. As to digital functions, the reading pen scans, digitizes, stores, and/or reads back instantaneously desired text, data, pictures, graphics and other material. As to mechanical functions, the reading pen may highlight (color) and magnify text, data, pictures, graphics and other material. As to simple electrical functions, the reading pen includes a light to illuminate the material being scanned.